Stuck on the puzzle
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [One-shot] AoKi Teiko Day - Amigo Secreto - Fic dedicado a Jozz Salazar / A veces trabajar para lograr tus sueños puede desencadenar en una serie de acontecimientos que cambien tu vida. Kise no creía en el amor a primera vista, hasta que decidió probar suerte como camarero. [AoKise]


¡Pues aquí está! A última hora como siempre... la verdad es que aún me sorprendo a mí misma cuando logro terminar estos OS desde cero en menos de un día xD Eso sí, necesito dormir seriamente.

Bueno, el fic pertenece al _Amigo Secreto_ del grupo de Facebook **AoKiLovers~** para celebrar el _Teikõ AoKi Day._ Mi amiga secreta es **Jozz Salazar** , a la cual no conozco mucho, pero que espero que no me odie por lo que aquí ha terminado saliendo. Jozz, linda, escuché la canción una y otra vez, me sé casi la letra tanto en inglés como en castellano, le busqué sustancia, una historia de fondo... pero no se me ocurría nada, y al final opté por hacer lo que he hecho las últimas veces: sentarme y escribir con el grupo extraño ese que me dijiste de fondo (en serio, KHÉ?!). Sólo espero que no sea demasiado horrible para ti y que te haya gustado alguna parte. ¡Ah! Y también espero que veas las referencias a la canción perdidas por aquí y por allí :)

.

 **Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Una vida fácil.

Sí, era cierto, él siempre había tenido una vida sencilla. No había nacido en una familia con problemas, no había perdido a un ser querido a una temprana edad, no le había costado cumplir con lo que la sociedad esperaba de él en cuanto a términos académicos se refiere, tampoco había tenido relaciones traumáticas, no había vivido situaciones de alto estrés, ni había sido adicto a nada.

Popular, sin problemas monetarios, guapo, querido por su familia y amigos, inteligente, con talento para casi cualquier cosa… lo cierto era que lo tenía todo, pero eso no era motivo para que no quisiera buscarse la vida por sí mismo.

Había tenido una vida cómoda, y eso no se lo discutiría a nadie a menos que no fuera de su incumbencia; pero no quería una vida cómoda, sino una vida de la que sentirse orgulloso, una en la que pudiera decir que él fue el que la formó, el que a partir de una masa de convicciones, ideales y objetivos, logró crear un sólido puente por el que fue avanzando hasta lograr sus sueños; y así lo haría.

Él era una persona de rasgos finos y dulces, de tez blanca y piel suave; el cabello, de un rubio natural tal que resplandece entre la multitud japonesa. Sus ojos, del color de la miel recién elaborada, resaltan como el brillo del sol bajo unas largas pestañas, y el corte de su flequillo deja entrever unas finas y cuidadas cejas que le terminan de dar ese toque tan inocente a su rostro. En definitiva, se podría decir que era un chico guapo. Por eso, siempre había sido el objetivo de las cámaras en las reuniones familiares, en las fiestas, en las excursiones, con sus amigos… y sus tres bellas hermanas rodeándole no hacían sino aumentar su carisma.

Desde muy pequeño había sido muy avaricioso, pero no de lo ajeno, sino de lo propio. Se marcaba metas muy altas, buscando ser el mejor en lo que le gustaba, y pronto encontró su verdadera vocación: la fotografía. Así, acabó yendo siempre a preguntar de forma incansable cuándo revelarían los carretes para poder ver las imágenes, y con el tiempo, se acostumbró a correr detrás del fotógrafo para admirar en la pequeña pantalla de las nuevas cámaras digitales cómo había quedado la foto.

Siendo ya casi adolescente, se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran variedad de fotografías en su habitación, pero lo que todas tenían en común no era que él estuviera o no en la ellas, sino el estilo.

En su dieciséis cumpleaños decidió pedir una cámara a sus padres, que no tardaron en darle ese capricho comprándole lo último en tecnología en ese momento. Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, no corrió a enseñársela a sus amigos, ni a sacarse fotos por aquí y por allá; no, él la guardó en un cajón y se leyó las instrucciones una y otra vez, memorizando cada uno de los botones y buscando en Internet la información relativa a lo que no entendía: objetivos, obturación, nitidez, saturación… etc. Unas semanas después, se fue a dar un paseo con ella para ver si había aprendido a manejarla.

Comenzó a sacar fotos de zonas que le gustaban, desde ángulos extraños y con diferentes modificaciones de las preferencias de su cámara, y poco a poco empezó a obtener resultados. Decidió entonces apuntarse a un concurso de Tokyo con una de sus mejores fotos. Era una imagen de una de las calles de su barrio al amanecer, sacada desde su azotea con mucho cuidado, con las antenas de todos los edificios que parecían estar clavadas en las nubes. No es que esperase ganar, pero lo que jamás esperó era no quedar ni entre los diez primeros. Esa noche llegó a casa, se sentó en la cama, observó las fotos que tenía colgadas en la pared y fue cuando lo decidió: haría lo que fuera necesarios, pero ganaría el concurso más prestigioso de fotografía de Japón, y se dedicaría a su mayor vocación.

Ganar ese concurso te daba acceso a un master de enseñanzas superiores en fotografía e iluminación en una de las universidades más prestigiosas, así que antes debía estudiar Producción de Imagen Fotográfica en la Universidad de Tokyo.

Y ahí estaba, cursando segundo de carrera y sin haberse acercado siquiera al tercer premio del concurso. Estaba casi desesperado, sólo le quedaban dos años y cada vez que veía las fotografías ganadoras sólo atinaba a pensar, " _guau_ ". Eran ese tipo de fotografías que da igual de qué raza seas o qué lenguaje hables, que te transmiten tal nivel de emociones y sensaciones al observarlas, que pierdes la noción del tiempo.

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Kasamatsu al salir de la exposición a la que el rubio le había arrastrado.

—Porque la cosa está jodida —respondió Kise tan tranquilo, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. El pelinegro le miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si su _kõhai_ entendería el significado real de 'difícil'.

—Creía que tu foto quedaría al menos tercera… —murmuró más para sí que para Kise. Esta vez se había presentado con una instantánea de un ciervo en el monte, sólo se veía el trasero del animal huyendo entre la maleza, pero el contraste con las luces y el agua del rocío de la mañana sobre las plantas le daban un toque maravilloso.

—Bueno, aún tengo dos oportunidades —replicó sonriente mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el soleado cielo de junio—. Además, un quinto premio en este concurso no está nada mal, me voy acercando.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia el edificio de apartamentos donde habían alquilado una habitación. Eran unos bloques especiales. Estaban situados al lado del Campus y tenían un convenio con la Universidad de Tokyo para dar facilidades a los alumnos a la hora de buscar un lugar donde vivir. Kise se mudó el primer año a uno individual porque era muy celoso de su intimidad y no le apetecía tener que arriesgarse con un compañero, no es como si a sus padres les afectara mucho económicamente esa pequeña diferencia de precio. Más adelante, conoció en clase a dos de sus _senpais_ y ahora mejores amigos: Kasamatsu Yukio y Moriyama Yoshitaka, los cuales compartían la habitación colindante a la suya.

—Mañana tienes la revisión del examen de 'Métodos de Composición y Diseño', ¿no? —preguntó su _senpai_ por el camino.

—Sí… pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, presenté un dossier bastante malo porque quería buena nota en 'Elementos de composición visual' y 'Simbolismo de la imagen y desarrollo de la creatividad'. —Kise abrió los ojos ante su propia frase y miró rápido a Kasamatsu, que ya estaba preparando su puño.

—¿Es que te gusta recordarme tu sobresaliente cuando sabes que es mi tercer año de creatividad?

—¡No! No quería… ¡lo siento, _senpai~_! —El rubio no fue capaz de parar el golpe que le asestó en la cabeza su amigo, así que se lo acarició dolorido y puso un mohín antes de quejarse—. Eres un exagerado.

—Tsk, vamos, aún tenemos que entregar un trabajo mañana y gracias a tu pequeña excursión vamos a pasar la noche en vela.

Y así fue, la luna les hizo compañía mientras realizaban el trabajo por parejas que les habían pedido y el sol les sorprendió rematando los últimos detalles. A las siete de la mañana la cafetera quedó a la mitad tras su cuarto uso, y Kasamatsu dormitaba sobre el teclado de su portátil.

—Senpai~ ¡Despierta! Ya he terminado el formato, vamos a ducharnos y lo entregamos —dijo el rubio cantarín.

—Ahhh, Kise… brillas demasiado a estas horas de la mañana —rezongó Yukio mientras se limpiaba los labios, alejando la cara del rubio con la palma de la mano, y levantándose de la silla a continuación—. Algún día me dirás cómo lo haces —soltó como amenaza antes de salir por la puerta.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Kise escuchara cómo Kasamatsu golpeaba por algo al pobre Moriyama, mientras éste sólo hacía que reírse. El rubio ladeó su sonrisa y se metió al baño.

Entregaron el trabajo media hora tarde, recibiendo la consiguiente bronca por parte del profesor, y después se encaminaron al despacho donde el rubio tenía la revisión de su evaluación ya que 'Métodos de Composición y Diseño' era la única que había suspendido. Su _senpai_ y mejor amigo esperó en el pasillo pacientemente a que Kise saliera.

—¿Y bien? —indagó, lo cierto es que Yukio conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber por su expresión que no había aprobado, pero siempre había que preguntar.

—Dice que el año que viene me esfuerce más y… que debería pensar en comprarme una cámara nueva.

—No es mala idea, Kise, ¿hace cuánto compraste esa? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco? Ya sabes cómo avanzan estas cosas.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado —continuó el, cambiando su tono a uno más alegre—. ¡Bueno! ¡Vayamos a celebrarlo!

—¿El suspenso?

—¡Que somos libres! —corrigió, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Kasamatsu y arrastrándolo hacia el primer bar que encontró por el camino.

Pasaron el día de bar en bar, hablando de lo que harían ese verano y picoteando comida cuando les entraba hambre. Más tarde se unieron a Moriyama, que acababa de recibir un buen suspenso y quería 'buscar una buena chica que le ayudara a olvidar', a lo que Kasamatsu le replicó señalando su puño al grito de '¿Qué te parece esta?'. Sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la noche, y acabaron bastante borrachos en un bar cercano a uno de los callejones de la zona de fiesta del centro.

El ruido de unos gritos familiares le ofrecieron un despertar _non grato_ a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Kise! ¡Ábreme la maldita puerta! —El mentado se levantó a duras penas de la cama, arrastrándose hasta el borde y usando la inercia de la caída como fuerza propulsora para mantenerse de pie. Se miró en el espejo del armario. Tampoco estaba tan mal. Llevaba los pantalones del pijama puestos, al revés, sí, pero puestos, y no llevaba camiseta. Su pelo estaba revuelto, pero se lo atusó un poco antes de ir a abrir la puerta a su alterado vecino.

—¡Buenos días, _senpai~_! ¿Qué tal?

—Kise, maldito, hacerte caso en algo es la peor idea que se pueda tener —le dijo entrando como una exhalación y sentándose en la silla de estudio—. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que dimos anoche?

—Jajaja, pero no pasa nada… ¡Había que celebrar que empieza el verano! —Sonrió mientras se acercaba al baño para lavarse la cara. Se echó agua fría por toda la cabeza y se secó con una toalla antes de volver a la zona de la habitación—. Aunque… —comenzó, rascándose la mejilla—, no recuerdo casi nada.

—¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! —Kise esquivó el lapicero que le lanzó su amigo antes de levantar las palmas para calmarlo.

—Vamos, vamos, no será para tanto —El pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada un tanto sonrojado y el rubio elevó una ceja y sonrió de forma pícara—. ¿O sí? No me digas que…

—¡No te digo nada! ¡Cierra esa maldita boca durante todo el día! O mejor, ¡no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! —rugió Kasamatsu mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con un despeinado pero contento Moriyama. Había aparecido el calzoncillos en el pasillo sonriendo como un idiota—. ¡Otro imbécil! Debería haberme cogido una habitación individual, maldita sea…

Cerró de un portazo tras dejar pasar a su compañero de apartamento, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que volviera a entrar de nuevo.

—Me he olvidado de mirar una cosa —dijo nervioso, sentándose en la cama con el ceño fruncido mientras fingía leer unos apuntes de composición. Kise levantó una ceja mirando a Moriyama, que se limitó a sonreír de nuevo antes de hablar.

—Hay una chica en la cama de Yukio~ —dijo con un retintín de regocijo. El rubio casi se cae al suelo de la risa por el comportamiento de su _senpai_ ante una mujer, pero supo recomponerse para poder burlarse mejor.

—¿Y la has dejado ahí sola? Al menos llévala a desayunar y despídete como es debido si no quieres volver a quedar con ella —le recriminó quitándole los apuntes y mirándole divertido.

—¡C-claro que no la he dejado sola!

—Lo que tú digas, leer el tema tres de composición es algo mucho más interesante que una chica en ropa interior esperándote en la cama —añadió Moriyama, mirando con asco el libro que Kise le acaba de pasar—. Vamos, te ayudaré con ella. Además, Ryõta querrá adecentarse para ir al bar. —El rubio se giró ante esas palabras, poniendo una cara de consternación.

—¿Por qué habría de querer ir al bar de buena mañana? —preguntó, como quien acaba de decir una estupidez.

—¿Eh? Bueno, porque ayer dijiste que querías buscar un trabajo de verano para pagar tu nueva cámara y quedaste con la chica de la barra para hablar del tema hoy… ¿o lo he soñado? —Colocó el índice sobre su barbilla y el pulgar hacia su moflete, en señal de que estaba rememorando si eso era cierto o no, pero Kasamatsu se le adelantó.

—Ohh, claro que es verdad. Kise Ryõta, camarero de un antro durante todas las vacaciones, ¿no es genial? —Se había animado al ver que él había dejado de ser el tema principal—. Dijiste que, puesto que tu familia ya te pagaba los estudios y la manutención, conseguirías el dinero para la cámara por tu cuenta. —Yukio palmeó a Kise en la espalda, que seguía un poco anonadado.

—Es verdad… ¡lo había olvidado! —admitió golpeando su palma con el puño, y acto seguido se encaminó al baño—. Voy a prepararme para conseguir ese trabajo, ¡necesito la cámara! —reafirmó cerrando la puerta y dejando a sus amigos solos. Pero la volvió a abrir con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. Senpai~ no hagas esperar mucho a tu chica o se largará y volverás a ser un lobo solitario~. —Cerró justo a tiempo para evitar que un libro de composición le golpeara la cara.

—¡Cállate ya, Kise!

.

* * *

.

Había sido bastante sencillo conseguir el trabajo y ya llevaba dos semanas allí. Le habían asignado el turno de tarde porque al ser novato debía acostumbrarse y le tenían que explicar las cosas básicas, pero Kise era un chico muy dinámico, inteligente y pro-activo, así que le dijeron que durante esa semana y el mes de agosto trabajaría en el turno de noche. No era de extrañar el cambio de idea de su jefa, ya que atraía a clientas como quien pone un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Su encanto y su sex-appeal naturales le bastaban para que la gente quisiera conocerlo, y eso remuneraba en la caja del local.

El curso comenzaba de nuevo a inicios de septiembre, de hecho, había acabado a finales de julio porque las vacaciones de verano universitarias de Japón sólo constan de un mes, pero en su universidad julio se utilizaba para las asignaturas que habías suspendido, a excepción de las que se aprobaban con un trabajo y no haciendo un examen, como era el caso de Kise, de modo que él había tenido dos meses libres ese año.

Y esa era su primera noche, ya conocía a los habituales, se llevaba genial con sus tres compañeros, dos chicas y un chico de más o menos su edad, y la jefa que rondaría los cuarenta muy bien llevados. No pensó que lograría reunir el suficiente dinero para su cámara en tan solo dos meses, pero ya casi levaba la mitad, y por la noche los borrachos seguro que dejarían mejores propinas.

Había estado rondando páginas y páginas de Internet buscando la cámara perfecta, y al final se había decantado por una Reflex Digital EOS 5D Mark III de la marca Canon. Su vieja cámara era de esa misma firma, y nunca le había fallado. Sonrió de nuevo ante el pensamiento de tener esa preciosidad en sus manos y salió a la barra tras ponerse la camisa negra que dictaba la etiqueta del bar, pequeño y austero, sí, pero con clase.

Pasó la noche rechazando sonriente invitaciones, fingiendo que tomaba algún que otro chupito, para lo cual tenían una técnica, y yendo de aquí para allá hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, le llamó la atención.

La zona principal del bar constaba de una sola sala de pequeña capacidad, no más de cincuenta personas de aforo. En una de las paredes habían colocado unas mesas con sofás contra la pared y unos cojines del tipo _puff_ en el otro lado, para que los clientes pudieran sentarse si así lo preferían. Un angosto pasillo llevaba a los lavabos, y había una puerta que daba a una terraza con más mesas. La barra quedaba justo enfrente de la zona de sofás y desde ahí Kise podía observar casi todo el local. Por otra parte, había dos entradas: la principal con la terraza, la cual siempre estaba llena y por la que entraba todo el mundo; y una pequeña trasera que daba a la calle al otro lado del pequeño edificio, un callejón que muy pocos clientes conocían. Además, los camareros solían hacer turnos rotativos para atender la barra, las mesas, y la terraza de igual forma.

Lo que le había llamado la atención había sido el chico moreno que se encontraba en la mesa del rincón. No podía verle bien desde la barra con las luces de colores parpadeando al sonido de la música, pero le extrañaba ver a alguien solo en un bar a esas horas de la noche. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo, estaba teniendo una noche muy productiva al fin y al cabo.

Las horas pasaron y Kise seguía atendiendo con velocidad y eficiencia, manteniendo la sonrisa por igual ante clientes y clientas y rezando para que acabara rápido la noche, ese turno era mucho más agotador que el que solía hacer antes. Aprovechó un lapso en el que había despachado a todo el mundo para beber de su botella de agua y pegar un suspiro ya que se pasaba mucho calor dentro de la barra. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa, el chico ya no estaba solo, vaya que no. Se encontraba con dos chicas bastante bien dotadas, o al menos eso parecía desde ahí. " _No es tonto el chico_ ", pensó Kise con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios antes de volver a su trabajo.

La jornada le había dejado baldado y le costaba no ir corriendo a sentarse, pero ya sólo quedaba media hora y podría largarse. Echó una ojeada a la mesa de la esquina, en la que sólo quedaban varios vasos vacíos y algunos botellines de cerveza. Kise recogió lo que quedaba por la barra y cerró ligeramente los ojos cuando las luces se encendieron para que los clientes se fueran despejando. Una hora después caía rendido sobre su cama.

Cuatro horas habían pasado cuando le despertó el sonido de su móvil. El apartamento estaba completamente iluminado y él estaba asfixiado y sudando por haberse quedado dormido con la ropa puesta.

—Mierda —murmuró antes de agarrar el móvil y responder de mala gana—. ¿Sí?

—Vaya, Kise, seguro que hoy no brillas tanto. —Pudo oír cómo dos personas se reían desde el otro lado de la línea y miró la pantalla, la cara sonriente de Moriyama estaba en ella. Rodó los ojos y volvió a colocar el altavoz en su oreja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me echáis de menos? —replicó con su voz cantarina de siempre, aunque le estaba costando ponerla. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando de nuevo.

—Queríamos saber si te apetece comer con nosotros, vamos a pasar el día a Tokyo —respondió la voz mientras de fondo se oía "Estamos de maravilla lejos de ti", o algo por el estilo.

Kise suspiró, lo cierto es que llevaba sin ver a sus dos ruidosos _senpais_ un par de semanas, pero estaba tan cansado que la idea de rechazar la cita estaba siendo muy tentadora.

—¿Hola? —Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿se había quedado dormido pensando una respuesta? Lo mejor sería aceptar y levantarse o acabaría por parecer una marmota.

—Sí, perdona, me parece bien. Mandadme un mensaje con el sitio y la hora y allí estaré —respondió al final precipitadamente—. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el teléfono sin miramientos, la universidad había disminuido su capacidad física de forma bastante notable. Gruñó frotándose los ojos y miró el reloj que marcaba las nueve menos cuarto. Sólo había dormido cuatro malditas horas ya que el bar cerraba a las tres de la mañana, además solían tardar una hora en limpiarlo todo para dejarlo a punto para el día siguiente, y después tardaba otra media hora más andando hasta su apartamento. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando de nuevo, así que cogió la botella de agua que siempre tenía en la mesilla y se lanzó un poco por la cara, le daba igual mojar la almohada, con ese calor no tardaría en secarse.

Al final logró levantarse y arrastrarse como un zombie hasta la ducha, ya casi no recordaba los días en los que acababa con esas pintas por la mañana, aunque si bien no era por el mismo motivo. Se sonrió en el espejo y se puso música en el reproductor a todo volumen para animarse por completo, si algo tenía bueno quedarse en el Campus en verano, era la ausencia de vecinos ruidosos, aunque ese día le hubieran despertado de igual modo.

.

* * *

.

Los días se fueron sucediendo y Kise acabó por tener la manía de observar si el chico del sofá de la esquina ligaba o no por las noches. El noventa por ciento de los días lo lograba, y él no podía sino admirarlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que si eras guapo y no tenías mal cuerpo, no era tan difícil, él mismo ligaba el cien por ciento de las noches con más de una clienta, auque siempre acababa tan cansado que nunca había querido buscar nada.

Esa semana era la última que trabajaría en el bar ya que empezaba el curso. También era en la que le tocaba a él atender las mesas, y en el fondo sentía algo así como impaciencia y nervios por ver qué clase de persona era ese chico. Para él sólo era el chico del sofá de la esquina que veía desde la barra, y si había mucha gente ni eso, pasaba a ser una sombra en el rincón.

Se ató a camisa negra y salió a la barra, cogiendo la bandeja y acercándose a un grupo de chicas que se habían sentado en una de las mesas. Miró de reojo, pero el resto aún estaban vacías, así que decidió olvidarse de ese chico por el momento. El ajetreo llegó enseguida y Kise iba y venía de allá para acá con bebidas, cuentas, cambios y más bebidas otra vez, además, odiaba los ceñidos pantalones negros que debían llevar ya que impedían bastante una movilidad fluida.

A lo largo de la noche tenían un par de descansos de quince minutos, así que avisó a una compañera y salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco al callejón trasero, donde solían salir a fumar y relajarse. Se recostó contra la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos unos segundos para respirar el aire nocturno de verano, que en comparación con el asfixiante que había dentro, le refrescaba los pulmones.

—¿Una noche dura? —Escuchó cómo alguien le preguntaba y abrió los ojos mientras bajaba de nuevo la cabeza con una sonrisa, se había acostumbrado a ponerla casi sin darse cuenta, deformación profesional de camarero, suponía.

—No te creas —respondió divertido, fijándose en el chico que le acababa de hablar, no era muy normal que los clientes entraran por esa puerta.

Sería más o menos de su edad, año arriba, año abajo; tenía la piel muy morena y un pelo azulado que se confundía por la mitad con el oscuro cielo azul nocturno. No podía ver bien el color de sus ojos, pero tenían un brillo de fiereza latente en ellos. Llevaba unos vaqueros normales y una camiseta roja bajo una chupa negra.

Kise esperaba una respuesta, él era el tipo de persona que atraía a la gente con su personalidad y físico, haciendo que les costara separarse; pero ese chico sólo soltó una ligera risa ante y se internó en el bar. El rubio le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta y alzó una ceja, pero decidió olvidarse del tema y cerró los ojos de nuevo. La alarma de su móvil sonó minutos después.

—¡A dentro otra vez! —se auto-animó antes de entrar él mismo al bar. Se acercó hasta la barra y cogió de nuevo su bandeja, observando con ojos cansados el trabajo que se había acumulado en esos escasos minutos—. La cámara lo merece —dijo antes de caminar con la sonrisa de nuevo hasta la mesa del grupo de chicas, que no habían dejado de ligar con él desde el principio de la noche.

—¡Pensábamos que nos habías abandonado! —decía una especialmente chillona.

—Oh, no podría dejar a semejantes señoritas solas —replicó sonriente mientras recogía los vasos con mucha soltura—. Decidme, ¿deseáis algo más? —ronroneó guiñándolas un ojo, ante lo cual todas hicieron otro pedido a pesar de no haber terminado sus bebidas. A pesar del ruido, pudo oír una ligera risa proveniente de otra mesa ante esa reacción y se giró en busca de su siguiente cliente.

El moreno le miraba divertido desde el sofá de la esquina, y Kise sólo pudo entreabrir la boca ante la sorpresa al conocer por fin a ese cliente tan mujeriego. Un toque en su brazo le hizo girarse de nuevo para recoger el dinero que le extendía una de las chicas, a las que agradeció de nuevo con una sonrisa asegurándolas que tendrían sus bebidas en un momento. Dio media vuelta hacia la esquina, sonriendo al chico de pelo azul, y se acercó rápido.

—¡Buenas noches! Dígame si desea algo y se lo traeré enseguida —ofreció con su mejor sonrisa. Quería averiguar cómo un chico que se pasaba la noche ahí sentado, podía lograr ligar sin levantar el culo del sofá.

—Y tanto que buenas —respondió el moreno—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Los Daiquiris, pero hoy no estoy en la barra, aunque mis compañeras los hacen fantásticos —respondió Kise, preguntándose a sí mismo qué hacía dándole conversación a un cliente a pesar de que siempre los intentaba despachar cuanto antes. La risa del chico moreno le hizo salir de sus pensamientos para mirarle incrédulo.

—Interesante —dijo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo—. Tomaré cerveza, gracias. —El camarero tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar, pero rápido se irguió de nuevo con su típica sonrisa.

—¿Alguna en especial? —preguntó divertido. El peliazul sonrió ladino ofreciendo un rostro un tanto extraño.

—Sí, que sea _rubia_. —Y dicho eso, Kise se alejó a por las bebidas de la otra mesa y la cerveza que había pedido ese extraño chico que cada vez le intrigaba más…

Se miró el pelo en el espejo que formaba parte de la balda con botellas de la decoración del bar. Sí era cierto que con las luces se le veía más que al resto, pero tampoco era algo excesivo. Alzó una ceja y agitó la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran de él? Poco después, mientras terminaba de enchufar el pequeño lavaplatos, su compañera le dio las bebidas y se acercó a las mesas. Cuando terminó con las chicas, el moreno ya tenía a una dama a su lado, pero Kise se acercó igualmente a entregar su pedido y, _de ningún modo,_ para escuchar la conversación y averiguar cómo ligaba tanto. Sin embargo, lo único que llegó a entender fue el final.

—Hoy no puedo, preciosa.

Increíble, ¡si también las rechazaba! Y a pesar de no haberla dado esperanzas o un triste número de teléfono… la chica se iba sonriente. Kise le miró elevando una ceja y el moreno sólo le sonrió ladino, dando a entender que sabía lo que hacía por decir que no a una chica como esa. El rubio dejó la bebida y se largó de nuevo a recoger otras mesas.

La noche pasó más o menos igual, pero el peliazul no se iba con ninguna de las que se le acercaban, que no fueron pocas, y al rubio no hacía sino aumentarle la curiosidad. " _¿A qué estará esperando, maldita sea_ ", pensó en más de una ocasión. Le estaban entrando ganas de ofrecerse él mismo a irse con ellas si él las rechazaría a todas, además, ¿por qué diantres seguían intentándolo? ¿Es que tenía una imán para las mujeres? Kise suspiró y decidió tomarse su segundo descanso, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba molestando, si el hecho de que no fuera con ninguna, o que pareciera que le estaba poniendo en el morro lo mucho que ligaba.

Salió de nuevo a la calle tras avisar a su compañera y gritar a las chicas de la mesa que no se asustaran, que volvería. Quizás su mayor talento como camarero era saber mantener a los clientes. Se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared, elevando la vista al cielo. No se veía nada por culpa de la gran contaminación lumínica de Tokyo, de modo que suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando tenga la cámara sacaré una gran foto del firmamento —murmuró para sí mismo, divagando si con una fotografía como esa podría ganar el concurso que tanto anhelaba. El chirrido de la puerta metálica abriéndose le hizo dejar de hablar al aire y abrir los ojos de nuevo. Su mirada dorada se topó de nuevo con ese brillo que le hacía querer saber más de su dueño.

—¿Sigue sin ser una noche dura? —preguntó sosteniendo la mirada ambarina que le observaba curiosa.

—No va mal. —Kise se giró par apoyarse sobre su hombro derecho de forma más agresiva, ahora que estaban fuera no tenían que actuar como cliente y camarero—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Aún no te has marchado con ninguna. —La sonrisa ladina en los labios del moreno volvió a aparecer, era una sonrisa muy peculiar.

—¿Acaso me estás observando? —El rubio soltó un bufido.

—¿Acaso no te haces notar a propósito? —Ambos se miraron de forma intensa, sopesando cuál de los dos cedería primero a responder una pregunta con algo que no fuera otra pregunta, pero el móvil del peliazul sonó y lo cogió para responder, de modo que Kise volvió a apoyar la espalda completa sobre el muro, sonriendo ante la situación.

—Qué —respondió secamente a su interlocutor—. ¿Ahora? —No parecía disfrutar mucho con la conversación…—. Tsk, está bien, dame treinta minutos. —Y dicho eso cerró el móvil de golpe justo cuando la alarma del rubio sonaba para volver al trabajo.

—Que pases buena noche~ —ronroneó para despedirse del peliazul, abriendo de nuevo la puerta del bar.

—Eh —llamó el moreno. Kise giró el cuello para mirarle—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pregúntamelo mañana, cuando vengas a pagarme la primera cerveza que te has tomado —Y dicho eso, entró en el bar dejando a Aomine con su sonrisa ladina en los labios.

.

* * *

.

Kise se lanzó contra la cama, tan cansado como todos los días pero con una extraña reserva de energía que no sabía de dónde había salido. Al contrario de lo que solía hacer, decidió ducharse tranquilamente con agua tibia, secarse el pelo y acostarse con el pijama, el cual arrastró por su mejilla mientras le gemía lo mucho que le había echado de menos, porque él era una persona más madura de lo que podrían pensar, pero también tenía sus tonterías; todos las tenemos.

Se metió entre las suaves sábanas que se le antojaban el paraíso y suspiró profundamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que debería hacer las cosas en ese orden todas las noches, y dejar de mal-dormir con la ropa, levantarse sudado y ducharse medio dormido por la mañana. Cerró los ojos, pensando en qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza para haberle casi coqueteado a un chico que ni conocía, aunque su problema debería ser el hecho de que fuera un chico y no lo mucho que supiera o no de él… pero no era así, ese chico era puro magnetismo, y Kise quería saber qué había detrás de esa fachada tan dura de tipo malo, así que intentaría acercarse un poco más a él al día siguiente.

.

Notó el golpe de los ladrillos de la vieja pared del callejón contra toda su espalda, sus muñecas firmemente adheridas a la misma cerámica por unas fuertes manos, y una lengua jugando como quería con su boca. Le costaba mantenerse cuerdo, quería liberar sus manos y poder participar, porque estaba siendo sometido casi por completo. Pegó un mordisco al labio del moreno, que le hizo retroceder un poco y fijar sus azulados ojos en los dorados.

—No seas así… —ronroneó como una fiera antes de lamerse lentamente el hilillo de sangre que Kise le había producido mientras éste sonreía con suficiencia observándole. El camarero notó cómo su miembro despertaba con ese gesto y se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a intentar soltarse las manos, pero el peliazul lo mantuvo igual de sujeto y acercó su rostro muy despacio.

El corazón del rubio iba a cien por hora, y cuanto más lentamente se acercara el moreno, más se tensaba su cuerpo, hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse relajando toda esa tensión en un nuevo beso. El peliazul saboreó el labio inferior, devolviendo un pequeño mordisco y lanzándose de nuevo de forma fogosa contra la boca de Kise que ya le permitía el paso, mas no le permitía moverse a placer por su cavidad. Se enzarzaron en una disputa interna de lenguas, en la que acabó ganando el cliente por la posición comprometida del rubio: atrapado contra una pared, con las manos inutilizadas y perdiendo de apoco la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo, aunque sabía que si abría esa puerta, quizás no podría cerrarla después. Dudó un momento, pero notar cómo ese cliente se separaba de su boca para comenzar a morder su cuello le hizo decidirse. Colocó todo su peso sobre la pierna izquierda y rodeó como pudo la cintura del moreno con la derecha, haciendo que odiara aún más la estrechez de esos malditos pantalones. Hizo fuerza para acercar el cuerpo del peliazul contra el suyo, haciendo que sus cinturas chocaran y sus miembros rozaran, y logrando algo parecido a una exhalación ruidosa por parte de su captor, que le miró con esa sonrisa que a veces tanto inspiraba. Kise le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eres bastante flexible —susurró el más alto con la respiración un poco acelerada.

—Deberías verme sin estos pantalones —replicó Kise con su tono más seductor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de notar cómo le desabrochaba los pantalones para acariciar toda la extensión de su miembro. Soltó un gemido ahogado. " _No lo hará aquí, ¿no?_ ", pensó de forma instantánea. No le apetecía que le detuvieran por exhibicionismo, alteración del orden público o alguna cosa de esas.

Iba a recriminarle que estaban en un lugar público y que parara cuando notó cómo tiraba del elástico de los calzoncillos para dejar libre su miembro, que ya se encontraba bastante tenso. Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia abajo cómo el peliazul le observaba desde ahí, y cortó su respiración cuando vio esa sonrisa junto con ese brillo en sus ojos azul marino segundos antes de lamer desde la base hasta el prepucio mientras le mantenía la mirada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las manos contra el muro tras él al notar la cálida boca del moreno rodeando su miembro casi por completo mientras masajeaba sus testículos al compás. De dentro a fuera, de dentro a fuera, de dentro a fuera ahora más despacio… y chupaba la parte de arriba sorbiendo lo justo al final, ¡Dios! No recordaba nada mejor, de hecho, no recordaba que estaba en la calle, y también había olvidado que podrían salir a buscarle.

Separó una de las manos del muro para colocarla sobre la cabeza de ese moreno que le estaba robando el aliento y así poder guiarle de forma un poco más rápida, entrelazando sus finos dedos con las hebras azules y tironeando según el ritmo que él necesitaba para alcanzar el clímax. Entre la saliva y el líquido pre-seminal, el movimiento era muy fluido. Notaba la cálida lengua moviéndose al ritmo que él marcaba, y cómo el moreno se esforzaba por seguir a esa velocidad tan exigente.

Entonces el más alto alejó un poco la cabeza para tomar aire mientras le masturbaba con la mano a un ritmo tan lento que estaba por volver loco a Kise, pero poco después volvió a lamer todo el eje y a internarla por completo en su boca, dando esta vez un ligero mordisco al final que hizo que soltara un gemido mientras pegaba la cabeza de nuevo contra el muro para disfrutar del placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Pronto recuperaron el rápido ritmo de antes, y esta vez el peliazul añadió ambas manos a su trabajo, manteniéndose de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de adoquines y respirando muy agitadamente, hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo frente a él convulsionaba poco antes de tirarle fuerte del pelo para alejarle, cosa que él impidió haciendo fuerza de igual manera hacia el rubio, a pesar de que le doliera el tirón. Kise no pudo contenerse y terminó por correrse en la boca del moreno, soltando un ligero gemido que ahogó con su mano libre recordando dónde se encontraban y deshaciendo el apriete sobre el azulado pelo. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces reprimiendo las réplicas y miró al chico que se levantaba frente a él, pasando el pulgar por su boca para recoger lo que se había derramado y lamerlo de forma totalmente lasciva con la lengua.

Kise abrió la boca para hablar, aún notaba las muñecas agarrotadas y la espalda dolorida por el empujón inicial, pero en general, se encontraba como nunca. Volvió a cerrarla, se subió pantalones y bóxers y agarró el mentón de ese chico de ojos azulados para besarle de forma lenta pero profunda, el tipo de beso que sabía que mejor se le daba. El moreno le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le devolvió el beso justo cuando el móvil de Kise sonó de forma demasiado estridente. Una luz iluminó todo el callejón de golpe, desenfocando los dedos del más alto, que ahora se acercaban a acariciar su cabello, quedando borrosos contra esa fuerte luz. Y entonces Kise abrió los ojos asustado.

.

Reconoció el techo amarillento de su habitación en cuanto enfocó la vista, deseando que eso no hubiera ocurrido de verdad. Se incorporó ligeramente sobre la cama y retiró la sábana para ver si realmente no sólo había tenido un sueño húmero con un hombre desconocido, sino que encima había llegado al orgasmo con él mientras estaba dormido.

—Joder. —Y sí, así había sido. Decidió levantarse a la ducha, no sin ver primero a quién debía agradecer que hubiera dejado a medias al peliazul. Él nunca hacía esas cosas, ni siquiera en sueños. Cuando se trataba de sexo le gustaba tanto dar como recibir, y no soportaba que sólo uno de los dos disfrutara, así que no habían podido tener peor momento para llamarle. Miró el móvil. La llamada perdida era de su padre, ante lo que Kise levantó la ceja.

—Su instinto de padre le ha alertado de que su hijo estaba soñando en la dirección equivocada —dijo como idea antes de tirar el móvil sobre la cama y meterse a la ducha.

Lo cierto era que se sentía extraño. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido ese sueño cuando a él le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Acaso ese misterioso chico moreno le atraía de tal manera? Sí, debía ser eso, porque jamás le había pasado con otros hombres. Pero bueno, ¿qué problema había? Si le daba por acostarse con un chico lo haría y ya, y nadie tendría por qué decirle nada. Aunque bueno, decírselo a sus amigos sí sería un poco incómodo… pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Eso sólo había ocurrido en su pervertida y depravada imaginación! Esa misma noche volverían a verse y él volvería a irse con una chica. Aunque la llamada del otro día sonaba más como la voz de un hombre… Kise chocó el puño contra su palma.

—¡Eso es! —Seguramente sería gay, estará con un novio con el que no le van bien las cosas, y se iba con las mujeres para desfogar esa necesidad sexual. Eso, o de nuevo su mente depravada buscaba excusas para volver gay al chico más mujeriego que conocía. Suspiró y decidió olvidarse del tema metiendo la cabeza por completo bajo el chorro de agua, que estaba más fría que de costumbre.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche sí que estaba un poco ansioso cuando llegó al bar. No entendía por qué, ni siquiera sabía si el chico moreno aparecería o no por allí, pero algo dentro de él tenía ganas de encontrarlo y, ¿por qué no? Quizás de preguntarle si quería salir un rato al callejón. Kise agitó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, sólo le quedaban cuatro días de empleo en ese lugar y no quería acabar despedido.

El tiempo pasaba rápido gracias a la cantidad de trabajo que había ese día, e incluso la mesa de la esquina estaba ocupada por un grupo de chicos bastante borrachos, así que el rubio no tuvo ocasión de andar perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió tomarse el descanso y salir al callejón. Esa noche estaban teniendo demasiado trabajo, seguramente debido a la cantidad de alumnos que volvían a los departamentos para ponerse al día preparando el comienzo de las clases. Antes de abrir la puerta se quedó parado y se pellizcó la mejilla, no quería volver a amanecer en la cama con un disgusto y tener que volver a poner la lavadora.

Salió a la calle revisando la zona de lado a lado y suspiró cuando notó que estaba solo. Apoyó la espalda como siempre hacía sobre el frío ladrillo y aspiró aire. Esa noche la luna se dejaba ver un poco, brillante y en cuarto menguante, el que más le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola, recordando de nuevo por qué motivo había entrado a trabajar ahí y pensando en si lograría ganar el concurso. Poco después oyó unas pisadas y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esperando estar en lo cierto sobre quién era el único cliente lo suficientemente extraño como para entrar por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Una noche dura? —preguntó apoyándose a su lado en la pared. Kise le echó un vistazo rápido de reojo, para asegurarse y, quizás, sólo quizás, deleitarse un poco. Todo en él gritaba 'problemas' y, sin embargo, ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban y ese aspecto tan misterioso eran como un maldito imán para su libido.

—No te creas —replicó demostrando que también recordaba su primera conversación. Escuchó cómo su acompañante se reía casi en silencio antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—¿Esta vez me dirás tu nombre? —interrogó el peliazul sin apartar la vista del mismo punto en el cielo al que miraba el camarero.

—Cuando pagues la cerveza.

—Es verdad, me olvido de lo más importante. —Kise notó cómo una mano se posaba en su mentón para girarle la cabeza, y lo siguiente que supo es que unos cálidos labios le estaban besando de forma casual pero firme. Abrió la boca un poco para decir algo, pero el moreno aprovechó para morder su labio inferior y no permitirle hablar. Depositando un último beso tras eso, le miró a los ojos a escasa distancia.

—¿Siempre pagas las cervezas así? —atinó a recuperarse Kise.

—No —replicó tajante—. ¿Tú siempre te niegas a dar tu nombre de forma tan insistente?

—No —renegó el rubio, divertido—. Pero no me gusta decirle mi nombre a desconocidos —añadió. El peliazul bajó la mano que aún tenía en el mentón del camarero y sonrió ladino de nuevo.

—Me llamo Aomine Daiki —ofreció a modo de tregua. Kise sonrió, ahora entendía por qué se había reído cuando le dijo que su especialidad eran los Daiquiris. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una chica bastante sofocada se asomó.

—¡Kise-kun! Lo siento, estamos a tope, ¿crees que podrías entrar ya? —Se la veía bastante alterada y cansada, de modo que Kise se ofreció al instante.

—¡Claro! Entro ahora mismo.

—¡Mil gracias! —El rubio la sonrió para calmarla y se giró de nuevo a Aomine, que le miraba entre divertido y lujurioso.

—Así que Kise, ¿eh? —dijo en un tonillo de victoria. De una forma u otra, por fin había averiguado cómo se llamaba el camarero rubio que tanto le atraía y al cual, por cierto, no había parecido molestar mucho que besara.

—Debo irme —se excusó mirando todavía al moreno—. Pero si te pasas otro día quizás pueda olvidarme de cobrarte un Daiquiri.

—Esos son bastante más caros que una rubia —se defendió Aomine fingiendo un poco de indignación pero con el brillo del entendimiento brillando en sus pupilas. Kise le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en el interior del local.

Los tres días siguientes fueron igual de caóticos que ese, y los camareros no tuvieron ni cinco segundos para descansar, aún así, Kise pudo ver cómo los tres días el peliazul se hacía con su sofá esquinero y rechazaba chicas una tras otra.

En su último día de trabajo, cuando estaba limpiando la mesa de al lado, pudo escuchar una de sus conversaciones.

—Oh, vamos, llevas días aquí solo.

—No es que te importe, pero estoy esperando a alguien que tarda _demasiado_.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero llámame si esa tipa sigue siendo una idiota.

—Por supuesto —replicó Aomine con una ligera curvatura que no llegaba a sonrisa en sus labios. Justo cuando miró en la dirección de Kise, éste terminó de limpiar y se alejó a toda prisa a seguir sirviendo. El tiempo pasó volando y el bar cerró sin que pudieran dirigirse ni dos palabras.

Esa era la parte que más odiaba el rubio: después de horas y horas de arduo trabajo, la gente se va, y en vez de descansar, tienes que ponerte a limpiar. Por no hablar, de que con la cantidad de gente que había esos días, tardaban casi el doble de lo normal en dejar todo listo y el almacén repuesto para el día siguiente. Quería salir rápido por si pillaba a Aomine deambulando por la zona, pero según pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que sería poco probable.

Suspiró y se apoyó sobre el palo de la escoba haciendo fuerza, eso ni siquiera se le daba bien.

Terminaron de dejar todo a punto a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, y la jefa les pagó el mes correspondiente a cada uno de ellos, sacando cuatro chupitos que llenó de una bebida que a Kise no le daba buena espina.

—Bueno, han sido dos meses geniales. Kise-kun, Akemi-san, ha sido un placer trabajar con vosotros, ya sabéis que aquí tendréis un hueco siempre que queráis. ¡Suerte en la universidad!

Todos levantaron los chupitos y lo bebieron de un trago. Kise pudo notar cómo la bebida le calentaba desde la boca hasta el estómago todos los lugares por donde pasaba, y un pequeño mareo le asestó la mente. Se oyeron risas, pues tanto él como su otra compañera de la misma edad, habían reaccionado de la misma manera.

—¡Qué crueles! —graznó Kise, porque su voz sonó tan distorsionada que a eso sólo se le podía llamar graznido. Tragó saliva intentado que su garganta dejara de raspar, pero no había manera. Prefirió no preguntar qué le habían dado y se limitó a sonreír fingiendo enfado, lo cierto es que se había hecho bastante amigo de sus compañeros y había disfrutado de la experiencia… por no hablar de que había conocido a Aomine.

Se despidió y se encaminó hacia casa como un zombie. El sol ya empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte y algunas personas ya iban hacia las estaciones de tren para llegar pronto a sus trabajos. Los ojos de Kise se entrecerraban cuando encontraba los semáforos en rojo, le estaba costando horrores llegar a su apartamento. Casi le da un infarto cuando notó un brazo pasando sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos, Kise, admite que esta noche está siendo dura. —La ronca voz de Aomine, que ahora le parecía tan familiar a pesar de haberla escuchado en contadas ocasiones, le hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Mejor no te digo qué es lo único duro aquí —replicó el rubio medio dormido ya. Aomine le miró con una cara de sorpresa, y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Kise deshizo el agarre a toda prisa y empezó a mover las manos con vehemencia—. ¡No, no! No estaba… ¡no quería decir eso! —Cuanto más intentaba explicarse, menos lo lograba, y entre tanto aspaviento el moreno se echó a reír ante las pintas del rubio en ese momento.

—Cállate ya, no lo vas a arreglar —le cortó al final. El rubio tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, y bajó la vista al suelo en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora eres mi acosador personal? —El tono que usó Kise no fue nada amistoso, pero entre el alcohol que le habían dado, el sueño que tenía, el cansancio acumulado y la reciente situación incómoda, lo único que quería era fundirse con su colchón y sus sábanas como un ente sólido.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el rubio se puso a andar, y sólo cuando llegó al otro lado se percató de que Aomine ya no estaba con él. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no había manera de verlo entre tanta gente en esa zona.

—Mierda —murmuró antes de encaminarse de nuevo a casa, donde no tardó ni cinco minutos en caer rendido sobre la cama.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente retomó su rutina normal, pero con más mala hostia que de costumbre. ¿Por qué había sido tan borde con Aomine? Era obvio que habían dejado algo a medias, aunque no tenía muy claro si era una conversación, un encuentro o algo más… personal; y aun así, él se había comportado como un idiota, casi chillándole que era su acosador en medio de la calle. Entendía que le hubiera dejado ahí tirado, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Tenía dos días libres hasta que empezaran las clases, y sus _senpais_ no llegarían hasta mañana, de modo que decidió contar todo su dinero e ir a comprar su tan ansiada cámara.

Cuando terminó, no podía creer que incluso le sobrara dinero, esos últimos cuatro días habían merecido la pena. Recordar el bar le hizo rememorar el cálido beso que le había dado Aomine en la calle, haciendo que su buen humor se evaporara de repente. No podía seguir así.

Decidió que daría un paseo hasta el centro para comprar la cámara, y más tarde quedó a comer con Kuroko, un amigo de la secundaria con el que aún guardaba relación. Como entre recordatorios de épocas de antaño, batidos y cafés, se pasó el tiempo volando, optó por acercarse hasta el bar para ver si se encontraba con el moreno. Pasó dos horas allí, bebiendo cervezas mientras charlaba con su ahora exjefa a ratos, pero al final desistió, suponiendo que no se pasaría por allí. Aún así, dejó una nota por si aparecía, pero sin mucha esperanza.

¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto? Vamos, ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba, la edad que tenía, ni el tipo de persona que era… Aunque todos tenemos en nosotros ese sentido ya casi extinto de los animales. Ese que a veces nos hace fiarnos de alguien sólo porque 'notamos' que es buena persona; y ese mismo que nos hace dudar de otras que parecen maravillosas a simple vista. Sí, el instinto es algo inherente a la naturaleza humana, aunque algunos lo tengan más desarrollado que otros. Es una alerta interna casi imperceptible que nos hace tomar ciertas decisiones basadas en _corazonadas_.

El ánimo le cambió por completo cuando llegó a casa, se preparó un té helado, y comenzó a leerse de arriba abajo las instrucciones de su nueva Reflex. A la tercera pasada ya se había memorizado casi todas las funciones. Se levantó a preparar otro té cuando golpearon la puerta. Corrió a saltos para saludar a Kasamatsu, que era el único que no utilizaba el timbre como toda persona normal. A él le iba más eso de golpear y seguro que le habían engañado para sorprenderlo.

— _Senpai~_ ¿me has echado de menos? Yo a ti mucho~ —canturreó mientras habría la puerta, pero al que se encontró no era a su siempre malhumorado amigo, sino al chico al que había estado buscando esa tarde, que levantó una ceja, curioso.

—¿ _Senpai_? —repitió. Kise se tensó al instante.

—Es mi mejor amigo —explicó, un tanto avergonzado de haber aparecido cantando en la puerta. Adiós a su apariencia sofisticada de camarero con clase—. ¿Has ido al bar?

—Sí, y debo decirte que tienes la letra de una chica —recriminó agitando la nota en la cara del rubio.

Kise sonrió ligeramente y se apartó del umbral.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó, un poco nervioso, pero no dejando que Aomine lo notara. El peliazul se internó sin mediar palabra, revisando con pequeñas ojeadas cada parte del pequeño apartamento.

—¿Vives solo?

—Sí. —La conversación estaba siendo un poco forzada, ¿no?—. Aomine… el otro día yo no–

—Ya lo sé —atajó el moreno, que se acercó a él para mirarlo de frente.

Ojos zafiro y ámbar conectaron, y al final fue Kise el que dio el paso adelante y atrapó los labios ajenos. De forma instantánea los brazos del moreno le agarraron por la cintura, mientras los suyos rodeaban su cuello. Se unieron a través del beso, que era fogoso, pasional y bastante lascivo, dando forma física a unos pensamientos que ambos llevaban cavilando quizás demasiado tiempo. Comenzaron a acercarse hacia la cama, mordiéndose los labios de vez en cuando y entrelazando sus lenguas con la respiración cada vez más agitada, hasta que el rubio se separó de golpe.

—Espera —dijo, cogiendo la Reflex de la cama y dejándola con muchísimo cuidado en la mesilla junto a las instrucciones—. No quiero romperla después de haber trabajado tanto para conseguirla —explicó, rodeando al moreno de nuevo por el cuello, pero éste acababa de ver la ristra de fotografías que colgaban de la pared y se acercó curioso a verlas.

—¿A esto te dedicas? —inquirió un tanto alucinado.

—Sí, bueno, aún estoy estudiando. No son muy buenas. —Se apartó el flequillo ante la vergüenza, esas fotos sólo las habían visto Kasamatsu, Moriyama y él.

Era una mezcla de las que más le gustaban. Había de edificios y ciudades, de montes, paisajes y playas, de sus vacaciones con sus dos amigos, de su familia haciendo un muñeco bajo la nieve, las que había presentado al concurso anteriormente, y una en la que salía él mismo sacando otra fotografía, se la había sacado una de sus hermanas a traición y le había encantado. Todas estaban colgadas sobre la amarillenta pared con unos cordeles y unas pinzas muy pequeñas, algunas torcidas y otras no.

—Eres increíble —murmuró Aomine. El rubio se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder a eso, parecía que le había salido con total sinceridad, pero para él, que dijeran eso de su trabajo, era el mayor de los cumplidos.

Kise se sentó en la cama y se quedó observando cómo el moreno miraba una a una cada una de sus fotos, hasta que terminó y se acercó lentamente a los labios del rubio.

—Eres un gran fotógrafo —murmuró en un tono totalmente sincero sobre los labios de Kise antes de besarle de forma dulce y sensual, extenuándolo poco a poco hasta que perdieron la ropa y la cordura entre las sábanas.

Si hasta ese momento no se había planteado el amor en su ecuación mental, ahora acababa de hacerlo. ¿Y si no era sólo atracción física? ¿Y sí no querían desfogarse un día y ya está? Llevaban un mes conformándose con verse y hablar de vez en cuando, ninguno había forzado nada, Aomine le había esperado durante horas en su último día de trabajo sólo para verle, y después, él había salido a buscarle otro día para finalmente haberse encontrado. ¿Se hace todo eso por mera atracción física? En su mente sonaba mucho mejor como _amor_ , aunque no supieran cuándo llegó, o cómo mierdas siquiera pudo darse entre ellos sin conocerse lo más mínimo.

Aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta si el llamado "amor a primera vista" existe. Puede que sea tu mente la que tome esa decisión y tu cuerpo reaccione a ella; o quizás sea la química de tu cuerpo la que reacciona con alguien en especial y tu mente te hace creer que le quieres hasta que acaba siendo realidad. Puede que no haga falta conocer a alguien para saber que será especial. Puede que no hagan falta más de tres días para estar seguro de que esa persona estará ligada a tu vida de una forma u otra hasta el final. Puede que un roce sea todo el contacto necesario para que tus feromonas se alteren y te sientas atraído por alguien. Puede que el movimiento gracioso de su cintura al andar. Puede que encontrarlo escuchando la misma canción que cantas a escondidas en la ducha. Puede que el tono de voz. Puede que el color de sus ojos. Puede que una simple palabra amable, o ninguna palabra en silencio mirando en la misma dirección. O puede que, a veces, las piezas simplemente encajen, aunque en este caso se trate de un puzzle que quizás nunca lleguen a resolver.

.

* * *

.

Kasamatsu sonrió ante la nueva foto de Kise.

Se había sacado con el temporizador, desde algún punto en la cama de su apartamento. Podían verse dos personas tumbadas en el colchón, una de ellas boca arriba, de la cual sólo se veía una sonrisa ladeada y un poco de su cabello ya que estaba recortado por el encuadre. Sobre él, y pasando un brazo por su pecho, se encontraba otra persona recostada de lado, aunque se podía intuir que también era un chico. De él se veía parte de la espalda hasta donde comenzaba el revoltijo de sábanas, y su nuca con una cabellera más larga que la de su amante. De fondo, una pared repleta de fotografías de diversa índole pero de la más alta calidad.

La fotografía estaba casi al completo en blanco y negro, a excepción del azulado pelo del chico más fornido, el rubio cabello del que estaba sobre él, y las pequeñas fotografías que salían de fondo, las cuales mantenían sus vivos colores originales.

Yukio salió de la exposición y sacó una última foto al cartel de la entrada.

.

 **1er premio**

 **Título – Una noche dura**

 **Artista – Kise Ryõta**

.


End file.
